Tywin's legacy
by Marmand
Summary: One shot about what happened to Brienne after Jaime's death.


Bran Stark was sitting on the iron throne, his eyes empty not really looking at anyone. Queen Deanerys was dead, killed with a sword in her heart by Jon Snow. Her last dragon had carried her body beyond the wall. Jon Snow took the black and returned to the night's watch where he would stay for the rest of his life always looking towards the side where his love was.

In the throne room there were people waiting for his commands. KingsLanding was a city of ashes with most of the population dead by Deanerys' dragonfire. Bran had already ordered the rebuilding of homes and buildings with the help of his advisor ser Davos Seaworth and the northern lords contribution, for the few people who managed to survive the fire. There were many things he had to do to ensure the survival of the population of Kingslanding but first he had to make some announcements.

" Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, you were promised by queen Cercei to be the Lord of Dorne. I intent to support this choice, so from now own, Dorne is yours undere the crown"

Bronn's amusement was apparent as he was finally takng what he always wanted.

"Sansa Stark, daughter of Ned Stark and Lady of Winterfell. It's only fair to be the queen and warden of the North, for there is no one more suitable than you. You can go home whenever you want"

Sansa smiled and bowed slightly, her face and voice icy like winter like she was born to be the queen in the North.

" Your Grace", she said and turned to leave followed by ser Brienne of Tarth.

"Ser Brienne of Tarth", he said. Brienne and Sansa paused and turned to look at him.

" it's only fair for you to be the lady of Casterly Rock." Brienne was surprised as well as Sansa, trying to realise what she had just listened.

"With any respect your grace but i am the sworn sword of Lady Sansa i can abandon her side"

"You have to. All the Lannisters are dead, except those two you carry inside your belly."

Brienne was shocked. What did he mean with that? Was she pregnant? How he knew that? Of course she had heard about king Bran being a seer and have extraordinary abilities but she couldn't believe what she was listening. She was standing peechless

"I know you were not married with Jaime Lannister but you carry the children of the lion. As the king of the seven kingdoms i legitimise their claim to Casterly Rock. In eight months from now you will give birth to the lord and lady Lannister. The Rock always belonged to the are the legitimate heirs of Casterly Rock.

They are the Tywin Lannister's legacy. " The last sentence was said with a low voice like Bran talking to himself ,sounding more as a prophecy than a command.

Brienne was frozen for some moments and then with a slight nod to the king, she left the throne room, tears running from her eyes.

Eight months late in Casterly Rock she gave birth to a boy and a girl with golden hair like their father and blue sapphire eyes like their mother. They were Jaime and Joanna Lannister.

...

Brienne was looking at her eight years old twins playing with in one of the Casterly Rock's garden with Podrick who was knighted by her and sworn to protect Jaime and Joanna. Although most of the time he just played with the twins Brienne knew that her children were safe with Pod. Today he was training them to fight with wooden swords.

It was a really funny scene to watch these little ones who were the mirror image of each other , struggling to copy what Podrick teached them. Joanna was soon bored by swords and started playing with her doll.

Brienne knew that her daughter looked so much like Cercei in appearence and was more like a true lady. But her heart...,her heart was golden like Myrcella's and Joanna's Lannister. She had the most kind and sensitive daughter and often she was afraid that the world would be very hard for her. Jaime on the other hand was a very handsome boy and he had a passion for swords like her...like his father. She knew one day he would be a great fighter, talented as he was with swords. And as he was growing, his voice, his posture, his appearence and sometime his teasing smiles were becoming more like his father. But Jaime was honorable like his mother. He was a child you could trust that would keep his promises, he wanted to be just and always protected his sister and other children.

After their lunch they were sitting in Brienne's bedroom while she listened about the games and adventures they had today with Pod and laughed by their hearts.

"Mom", said Jaime suddenly serious.," tell as about father, you never talk too much about him ."

Brienne's heart lost a beat for a moment. She knew that would come this day but she was never ready for this.

She looked at Joanna's face and saw the same expectation in her wide blue eyes. She closed her eyes for a mo!ent and took a deep breath.

"Well your father Jaime Lannister ,was a knight, a very good fighter and a very brave man.", she said.

" Really mom? How you know?", asked Joanna. They were both looking her waiting. Her heart was in pain for her children who hadn't met their father. nBut she wanted them to have a good opinion for him. He was their father and he gave them to her. She would always be thankful for this.

"I know it because i fought next to him. Your father was with me when we fought the winter's monsters and he once jumped in w a bearpit to protect me from a bear. He had gone to many battles and he was a commander of the king's armies. One day Jaime when you will become a great fighter I will give you the Oathkeeper. This sword was given to me from your father and i named it Oathkeeper because your father was a man who was keeping his oaths. "

"And what i will have from daddy mom?" asked Joanna.

Brienne laughed and caressed her daughters face.

"When you grow up and have children i will give you the Widow's Wail, your father's sword to give it to the child that will become a fighter. The only thing that i want you both to know is that your father, was a good man. Now i worant you both to go study your lessons"

When she was alone, tears were running through her cheeks. She knew that day, she had finaly forgiven Jaime Lannister for not loving her.

...

That night Brienne had a strange but very realistic dream. She was walking through the fields and forests going to Kingslanding to deliver a chained prisoner. When she paused for a moment to rest and take a breath, she turned to check the prisoner. In front of her, sitting in a rock was Jaime Lannister looking at her with his cocky smile.

"Wench", he said and stood up.

" You are dead",she said strangely calm with her stern voice, like it was yesterday they were traveling to Kingslanding and she was used to his presence.

"You are dreaming Brienne and i came to see you"

"You never came at my dreams until now Jaime.", she said.

" You never let me come until today Brienne", he answered with a sad expression.

"We have two wonderful children Brienne. Thank you, thank you very much for this. Tell them that i love them very much and i'm so sorry that i'm not there for them but i always watch and protect them".

Brienne nodded while tears blinded her vision.

" And wench, always remember, only my body died with Cercei. My heart and my honor are yours, and they will always be yours."

Brienne woke up in the morning thinking about the dream she saw at night. It was so true and alive. She laughed with her imagination and got ready to go wake up the twins for their morning lessons. Suddenly she froze as something golden was upon her bed next to her pillow. Something she hadn't noticed when she woke up. On her bed was shinning the long lost golden hand of Jaime Lannister with a rose resting inside the open palm.


End file.
